Like Orchids in Full Bloom
by V. Tsai
Summary: Ran helps Shinichi write a love letter. The only problem is who's the recipient?


"Hey, Shinichi, what are you doing?"

Kudou Shinichi instantly cringed at the sound of Mouri Ran's voice. "I... er..." he stammered, trying to shield the computer monitor in front of him as his childhood friend burst into his bedroom.

Ran frowned suspiciously. "Shinichi..." she threatened in a growl.

Shinichi felt a bead of sweat slide down his temple. "I swear, Ran, it's nothing! You don't need to... er..." He winced as Ran shoved his arms off the screen and stared at the display, eyes narrowed contemplatively.

But within a few seconds of viewing the screen, the glower dissipated, and Ran was choking on her own laughs.

"Sh... Shinichi?" she managed to get out through a half-hacking, half-laughing sputter.

Shinichi's fair complexion instantly went bright red. "Ran, I told you, it's nothing!" he screeched, trying to shove the karate champion away from his computer.

But Ran couldn't be moved. Through her giggles, she read, "'Most beautiful girl on the planet'? 'A goddess amongst humans'? 'Beautiful in every way,' Shinichi?!" She dissolved into another fit.

Once she collected herself, Ran sat down on Shinichi's bed and gazed at her best friend, still shaking with aftershocks of laughter.

"Shinichi, when you finally come home after what, a year, the last thing I was expecting was that you'd be writing a love letter of all things," Ran grinned.

Shinichi was still blushing. "Shut up, Ran. Anyway, this... uh... doesn't involve you. At all."

Ran snorted. "Of course it does. What girl would want to get some kind of generic confession letter from you of all people? Please, Shinichi. Let me help you with it."

Eyes widening, Shinichi sputtered, "No way! You cannot help me write this... letter!"

Ran tilted her head to one side. "And why's that?"

At a loss for words, Shinichi just sat and stared.

"See." Ran drew up her knees to her chest. "Although I am curious about who this mystery girl is..." A shadow of worry flickered over her features for a moment before she jumped up and bounded over to Shinichi's desk. "But whatever. I'll help you. First, what's her name?"

Shinichi gave her a look.

Ran let out a self-conscious chuckle. "I mean, it's only so you can come up with some kind of imagery or something about her. You know, if her name is like a color you can work in when you see the color you're reminded of her or something."

Letting out a sigh, Shinichi said, "Is there any way that I wouldn't receive your unwanted help?"

"Nope," the detective's daughter replied cheerfully.

"Okay then." Shinichi exhaled once more and turned back to the screen. "Well, her name is a type of flower. Does that help?"

Ran shrugged, though she felt a pang. The first thought that came to her mind was _I bet he met some girl in the States named "Lily" or "Rose" or "Camellia" or something._

"Uh, yeah. Talk about something like how her eyes are as bright as the flower or something." Ran watched as Shinichi painstakingly typed out "Your eyes are like orchids in full bloom."

_Orchids?_ Ran wondered. _Are there girls named after orchids in the States?_

Clearing her throat (and her thoughts), Ran continued, "Add something about what you like about her personality. Like how she's good at gymnastics or something."

Shinichi seemed to hesitate. "I don't know about that..."

"Shinichi," Ran said sharply, "do you want this love letter to be a success or not?"

Shinichi flinched. "Well, I," he coughed, face turning slightly reddish, "...of course I want it to be a success, but..."

"Then type it," Ran insisted.

With halting movements, Shinichi's fingers typed out, "You have such a strong personality and you're amazing at karate."

_Karate?_ Ran instantly tried to remember who was in the karate club.

"What else?" Shinichi's voice cut into her thoughts.

Ran shook herself. "Oh! Um... talk about how you first met."

Shinichi's hesitation was more evident than ever as he ever so slowly and ever so deliberately typed, "We've known each other since quite literally forever, and I can't imagine ever being without you."

Ran furrowed her brow. _Who was this mystery girl?_

"Anything else?" Shinichi asked, leaning back in his chair with an air of resignation.

"You... need to... Send her something that's kind of an inside joke that she'll immediately recognize. The package should be wrapped in her favorite color as well," Ran answered, feeling distinctly depressed by now.

Shinichi nodded. "Okay." Then, as Ran began to trudge out of the room, he called, "Hey, don't you want to help with that part?"

"No," Ran called back. "Not really. I'm sure you could do it on your own."

A week later, Ran arrived home to find a box wrapped in red paper sitting at the front door of the Mouri Detective Agency. Frowning, she took it inside and pulled off the paper.

The box contained a pair of oversized glasses with clear lenses and a letter that read, "To Ran: Your eyes are like orchids in full bloom..."

* * *

**FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF. Enjoy it while it lasts, everyone!**

**This was written in approximately twenty minutes. Super random and super short. So... yeah. This was inspired by the line Ran says in the "Memories of First Love" case when that girl's all "Shinichi was my first love because he told me that my lemon pie sucked!" You know, the line where Ran says "I don't know anyone like that"? No? **

**Also, enjoy the millions of plot holes inserted for you. I mean, why would Shinichi send Ran a love letter when he's 1) already confessed 2) back in his own body and 3) not a twelve-year-old? My mind works in sad ways, I'm afraid. **

**Anyone, hope you liked it and maybe I'll be back for real soon! ~V. Tsai**


End file.
